


Some Season 4 Destiel Smut

by PenrynPinesTheThird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (what have I gotten myself into?), Bottom Dean, Destiel One Shot, First Time writing Smut, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Motel Room Action, Smut, Top Castiel, next to no plot, season 4, some very minor fluff (more hinted at), very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenrynPinesTheThird/pseuds/PenrynPinesTheThird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in season 4. Dean and Castiel haven’t known each other for that long now but there’s no denying the chemistry between them and the sparks that fly every time they meet. After Dean wakes from a rather intense dream he receives a visit from the angel who is looking to clear the air a bit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Season 4 Destiel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship Dean and Cas have built over the years and love seeing their profound bond explored on the show and in other fanfiction works but let’s all admit it: stern and mysterious season 4 Cas was pretty hot too so here we go.  
> It's my first try writing smut so enjoy ;D

Dean woke in the middle of the night and bolted up in his crappy motel bed, his breathing slightly accelerated.  
  
_What the…?_  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of the images still bouncing around in his brain without much success. He got up and headed towards the small bathroom to turn up the tap and splash some cold water in his face.  
  
_It was just a dream_ , he told himself. _Just a stupid weird little dream, nothing to it_. Dean took a deep breath, glancing up at his poorly lit reflection in front of him. _You’re thankful, that’s all. The guy did pull you out of the pit after all,_ he tried to tell himself. _And remember, angels are dicks. The less you see them and the less you have to think about them, the better_. But somehow a tiny little voice inside him seemed to disagree even though Dean had no idea why that was.  
  
He returned to the empty bedroom. Sam had taken off earlier without giving Dean any specifics but he had a feeling it had something to do with Ruby. The thought made him frown a little but he had promised Sam to make an effort to trust him. Didn’t mean he had to like the idea of his brother working with a demon. On his way in, Dean tried to flip the light switch, realizing that he was wide awake now after the dream and the cold water in his face but found that it wasn’t working. He sighed and turned back towards the bed only to find that the room was in fact not empty.  
  
He recognised the silhouette of the angel sitting on the bedside facing away from him at once and his heart jumped at the thought of his dream from just moments ago.  
  
_What the hell is he doing here?!_ , he thought, feeling a small rush of panic creeping up his chest.  
  
“Hello, Dean”, Castiel said in his calm and husky voice, getting up and turning towards Dean, who now realized he was only in a t-shirt and underwear. Dean tried his best to keep a poker face but his surprise, the fact that it was the middle of the goddamn night and unwanted mental images from earlier made it pretty hard. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Err… Cas, you do realize it’s like 3am or something right? The middle of the night? What on Earth are you doing here?”  
  
“I heard you call” the angel answered.  
  
_I didn’t actually call out…?!_ Dean thought, the panic in his chest firing up even more.  
  
“Well looks like you need to fix your antenna cause I didn’t call”  
  
_No way in Hell I did!_  
  
Castiel moved a few steps towards Dean, who had trouble keeping eye contact with him.  
  
“A call or a prayer needn’t be spoken out loud. I can easily pick up on thoughts and feelings when they’re directed towards me”, Cas said giving Dean a meaningful look.  
  
_Well, fuck_ , he thought.  
  
Still, Dean tried to turn away mumbling something like “No idea what you’re talking about”, only to find the angel mere inches away from him as he turned around completely.  
  
“Really?”, Castiel purred, grabbing Dean’s t-shirt and holding him close, his eyes not leaving Dean’s. Dean, entirely taken by surprise, felt the pounding of his heart take up pace along with his breathing and was unable to control the treacherous reactions of his body towards being so close to Cas, who tilted his head a little.  
  
“I can hear your heartbeat, you know?”, he whispered, making Dean swallow hard. Dean’s eyes shot involuntarily to Cas’ lips for a second who took it as a sign and closed the small remaining gap between them by pulling Dean in for a kiss.  
  
His eyes weren’t completely closed and he watched Dean’s reaction to their lips being pressed together who felt as if his heart was about to smash through his chest. His emotions were running wild but in the end he was overwhelmed by a crushing need and closed his eyes, giving up resistance with a little moan. Their lips parted and Dean felt a rush of excitement as Cas’ tongue started fondling his own. His hands found their way to Castiel’s back, pulling him closer until their torsos were firmly pressed against each other while Cas’ hands explored Dean’s face and shoulders.  
  
After what felt like a small eternity, but still not long enough in Dean’s opinion, Cas broke free from him, grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him onto the bed, climbing on top of him in the process. Sitting on Dean’s stomach, Cas quickly relieved himself of his trench coat, jacket and shirt with almost inhuman swiftness and elegance. Dean simply lay there, taking in the angel’s uncovered upper body until Cas started fumbling at his own t-shirt. He lifted his arms to make it easier for Cas to pull it off, wanting to feel his hands on his body without any cloth separating them. When the shirt was gone Dean dropped his arms again, allowing Cas’ eyes to fall onto the handprint on his left shoulder.  
  
The mark hadn’t healed completely yet and was still quite visible even in the dark motel room, the only scarce light coming through the window from some street lantern outside. For a moment Cas slowed down his movements, looking at the handprint he had left on Dean while raising him from perdition. Dean noticed something new in the angel’s expression but he couldn’t quite tell what it was, only that his eyes seemed to soften. Very gently, Cas put his hand on the print, where it naturally fit perfectly, took a deep breath and appeared to be lost in memory for a moment. Dean watched Castiel with curiosity and anticipation in his eyes suddenly feeling the urge to touch his face, wanting to be a part of what was going on inside Cas. He already moved his right hand but Castiel saw the movement out of the corner in his eye and stopped it by grabbing it with his own hand and forcing it upwards over Dean’s head. He did the same with his other hand and ordered Dean to keep them above his head, then ran his own over Dean’s arms and torso until he reached his underwear. He moved down a bit until he was able to pull down Dean’s undergarment, seeing that Dean was already hard with want. He stripped off his own pants and climbed on top off Dean again. He held himself up with his arms and looked down on Dean, seeing the dilated pupils of his green eyes and the dark desire within them. He lowered himself down again to press his lips on Dean’s who let out another little moan of pleasure. Castiel didn’t stop there though. Dean could feel the angel move his lips down towards his neck, sucking little bruises and nipping carefully at his skin when he reached his collar bone. Dean was beginning to have a hard time keeping his hands above his head and had to squeeze his eyes tightly shut when he felt Cas’ tongue gently licking and sucking at his nipples, sending heatwaves through his entire body all the way to his toes and fingertips and drawing desperate moans out of him. The need for Cas to move even further down and use his lips and tongue on his hard and pulsing dick was unbearable. Luckily the angel kept moving, kissing his way down Dean’s abs until he _finally_ reached his cock. He hesitated for a moment, nearly driving Dean crazy with anticipation, and then took him in, greedily sucking and licking, forcing a cry out of Dean who arched his back and clawed at the sheets above his head. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead and he was breathing in hacks, lost in the feeling of being inside Cas’ hot and wet mouth, unable to care about anything else but the pleasure it brought him, driving him closer and closer towards the edge.  
  
But Cas wasn’t going to let him get away that easily. Right before Dean could find release he stopped, leaving Dean whimpering and crying out in desperation.  
  
“Cas, please, _please!_ ”, he begged. Keeping his hands up was impossible now but Cas caught them before they could reach him and forced them back up, using his inhuman strength to hold them down with his one hand while the other ran down Dean’s upper body all the way to his still wet dick, past his balls and towards Dean’s entrance, gently stroking it and making Dean cry out in want again.  
  
_“Please!”_ , was the only word Dean could bring out.  
  
“Oh I will please you”, Cas growled. Out of nowhere a bottle of lube appeared at the angel’s wish and he used it first on his fingers to open Dean up slowly and steadily, causing him to throw back his head, and then on his own erect cock that quickly replaced his fingers. Dean relished in the feeling of having Cas inside him and didn’t care about the pain. It might have even increased the pleasure. Dean was already panting when Castiel hit a spot that made him scream out in lust and made him believe he was about to explode.  
  
“Say my name”, the angel grunted, starting to lose himself as well in the human beneath him and in the overwhelming delight of being inside him.  
  
“Cas, Castiel!”, Dean groaned overpowered by the need to give Cas anything he wanted. Cas was still holding Dean’s hands above his head, keeping them in a tight grip while his other was holding Dean’s hip up. He kept thrusting inside him, picking up speed, feeling his and Dean’s release building. When he lowered his head once more, this time to Dean’s ear and carefully nibbled at his earlobe Dean lost it. With a loud yell he came all over Cas’ belly that had been rubbing against his erection and felt Cas come inside him at the same time.  
  
When they were done Cas slowly slid out of Dean and gently, very gently put his forehead on Dean’s. Dean was surprised by this unexpectedly…loving gesture. He saw that Cas had closed his eyes for a moment but was unable to sense the giant wave of emotion that Cas was confronted with and that he simply wasn’t used to. Dean did have a very faint notion though.  
  
“Cas…”, he whispered. The angel opened his deep blue eyes and looked at Dean who could tell that the fight behind them wasn’t quite over.  
  
“You should sleep”, he finally said and before Dean could say anything else he put the palm of his hand on Dean’s face, instead of two fingers on his forehead, and the world around him faded to black…  
  
Dean woke the next morning. The sun was already up and he found that he was wearing his t-shirt and underwear again. He rose and sat on the bedside for a moment reminiscing on last night. For a few seconds he wondered if it could all have been a dream but decided against it. There was just no way he could have imagined the feelings and sensations of the past night this vividly.  
  
He was ripped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. It was Bobby with a possible lead on Lilith. At least that was all Dean could absorb, his thoughts were still a bit scrambled. Despite being a bit out of it, he managed to grab all his stuff and left a message on Sam’s phone telling him to meet him at Bobby’s, then headed out of the motel room but not without shooting one final glance at the bed before closing the door behind him.


End file.
